


Crown Of Thorns

by TheScarletWitch



Series: The Three Crowns [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lies, Love, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Avengers (2012), Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletWitch/pseuds/TheScarletWitch
Summary: "But when the late years of their youth passed, everything changed for themThe God of Thunder found himself most of the times caught between fights, women, and booze.The young Counsellor, found herself caught with meetings, lessons, and doing all kinds of mischiefs during her free time.The Trickster God, found himself torn between lust, morality, and family.And in no time, the three of them found themselves falling into a spiral of darkness, magic, and love.And right then...is when our story begins."





	Crown Of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I write and it is also the first time I plan writing something in English (it's my second language) this long, so in advance, I apologize for grammar mistakes, please be patient with me :)

**Adara Odinsdottir** , princess and protector of the nine realms and middle children of Odin and Frigga, has lived a life of the most monotonous during her plenty years of living.

Being the Goddess of _Wisdom and Knowledge_ has taken a toll on the young girl’s life, having to counsel and recite her knowledge when asked by her father from a very young age.

Even when her brothers would spend the days chasing each other through the beautiful gardens or playing with other kids, she would watch from aside during an important meeting about the future of Asgard.

However, she was happy for every little moment she could spend with them.

 **Thor** _,_ the oldest one, always tried to free her from her duties with his _charming_ manners, and most of the times achieved it, her instructor’s and even Odin conceding her with a few hours to rest from the hard lessons and responsibilities her gift entailed. After that, they would spend the afternoon playing with swords made of wood, fighting invisible beasts and villains.

 **Loki** , the youngest one, on the other side, was very quiet around _most_ of the people. Adara was aware of the way people tended to shame him of his skinny features and not having a great resemblance with the God of Thunder’s muscular body. The times she tried to stand up for him he would get upset and not speak to her for days, explaining that he didn’t ask for help and how now they would bother him even more for having his older sister defend him. And as he said, it happened.

Since then, Adara minded her own and Thor’s business. But when the late years of their youth swiped, everything changed for them.

The God of Thunder found himself most of the times caught between fights, _women,_ and booze.

The young Counsellor, found herself caught with meetings, lessons, and doing all kinds of _mischiefs_ during her free time.

The Trickster God, found himself torn between lust, morality, and _family._

And in no time, the three of them found themselves falling into a spiral of darkness, magic, and _love._

And right then...is when our story begins.

 


End file.
